


Emily/Stephanie Headcanons

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Requested on my TV show/Movie tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**17\. Soft spot headcanon**

Stephanie is usually stubborn, and when Emily gives her a soft smile, Stephanie can never say no. It warms her heart, and she'll always cave in to what Emily wants or wants to do.

**20\. Relationship with/thoughts on _____ headcanon**

(I'm just going to give you a random a headcanon! One smutty and one fluffy!)

On Emily's birthday, Stephanie surprised her with tying herself to the bed. Emily is a dom, and they had yet to tie Stephanie down yet (early in their relationship). 

On Stephanie's birthday, Emily takes her on a trip to somewhere nice. The privacy they've been needing for a very long time. Emily would plan fancy breakfasts and dinners for the both of them. The night of Stephanie's birthday, Emily will take her down to the beach for them to drink and have alone time.


	2. Soft Emily x Stephanie

\- Stephanie loves cuddling with Emily, although Emily won't admit it.  
\- When Stephanie needs help with her vlog, Emily is quick to help her.  
\- She enjoys helping Stephanie with her notes, or with the actual crafts.  
\- Emily will tell her all the time, especially when - ---Stephanie feels like she's annoying her.  
\- She'll remind Stephanie that she loves her and she's an amazing mother when she feels insecure.  
\- Emily loves treating her to spa days, and will treat her to a fancy dinner.  
\- Of course, Stephanie will sometimes cook Emily dinner for the two of them while Nicky and Miles get pizza and have a sleepover.  
\- They'll watch movies at night together, or if they're on vacation, they take walks on the beach.  
\- Stephanie once had a bad day, so Emily attempted to try cooking for her.  
\- It didn't turn out good, but Stephanie appreciated it so much.


End file.
